Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker (TV Series)
Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker, more commonly known simply as Parker '''is a 2018 science fiction television show based on the adventures of Spider-Man. Despite being produced by Marvel Studios and Sony, the show is not set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but instead in the original Earth-177. The show features a darker interpretation of Spider-Man's origin and early days as a hero. Notable villains in the show include Judas Traveller, Kraven, The Lizard, Venom, Carnage, Electro, and the Sinister Six. The show also depicts Peter's years in high school, and his relationships with younger versions of iconic Marvel characters such as Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy, and Eddie Brock. The show ran for five seasons, with the second season subtitled "Symbiote War". The series uses season-long story arcs, with occasional villain-of-the-week episodes. A spinoff, entitled "Marvel's Spider-Man: Venom" is rumored to be in production. A list and description of all episodes and seasons is available below. '''PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS PAGE IS STILL IN PRODUCTION :) Please don't edit without my permission, as my vision of this story will be continued every once in a while. Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker is an ongoing project, and I am dedicated to providing you with plenty of great stories based on our friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man! Please check back later for more episodes! Season One # A Tangled Web # The Underworld # Shadows # Scrier # Stranger In A Strange Land # Public Enemy # The Hunter # Reckoning # Arachniphobia # The Spider Season Two # Aftermath # Venom # Carnage # Invasion # Lost To Time # Retro # Runaway # Osborn Hotel # Grey Goblin # Code of Honor # Rising # Fallout # Ghost Spider Season Three # Spider-Island # The Truth # Tesla # The Clone Saga # The Clone Conspiracy # Reality # I'm So Sorry # Return of the Goblin # The Night Gwen Stacy Died Season Four # Blue # Falling # The Close Encounters # Rebirth # Dead No More # Journey Into Mystery # Past Tense # Blue and Red # Attack # Love, Death, and Betrayal # In The Air Tonight # Superior Spider-Man: Part I # Superior Spider-Man: Part II Season Five # Phantom Lake # Shell Of A Man # The Line Of Duty # Balance # Vengeance # Purple Rain # Klyntar # Corrupted Minds # Fallen # Dark Mirror # Grave Mistake # Call To Action # Amazing Fantasy Trivia * Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker is the first live-action television series based on Spider-Man since 1978's "The Amazing Spider-Man", a series which only lasted a total of thirteen episodes. * Parker is one of the most beloved live-action superhero shows on the air, finding incredible popularity once added to Netflix after season one. Despite a rocky start, as well as mixed reviews for the first four episodes, Parker eventually found it's footing with Stranger In A Strange Land, which is often viewed as one of the strongest episodes behind Retro ''and ''In The Air Tonight, all three episodes featuring the series debut of a fan-favorite character. * Season Three contains the most episodes with plots based off popular comic books. The season contains story-lines such as Spider-Island, The Clone Saga, The Clone Conspiracy, ''and ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died, all comics with the same names. * Peter Parker changes suits five times throughout the show, not counting Otto Octavious's Superior Spider-Man suit that he wore while in control of Peter's body. The suits he wears are, in order of appearance, his "makeshift" suit from the season one finale, his symbiote-suit from season two, his "classic" suit in the episode Retro, his white-and-black "stealth" suit from season three, and his final Spider-Man suit featured in season five. * The all-ages feel of the show makes it one of the superhero television shows with the most merchandise. Examples off ''Parker ''merchandise include: t-shirts, tie-in comic books, action figures, vinyl figures, costumes, and of course home video. * A mobile app entitled "Parker: Legend In Ashes" has become immensely popular over the years, launching alongside the season two premiere. The game allows the player to take control of Spider-Man while he and his friends help rebuild New York after a devastating attack by Venom and Carnage (both first appeared in S2 E1 on the day of the game's release). The game is a city-building simulation, also featuring RPG-style "battles" where the player takes on familiar foes from season one such as the Green Goblin, Morbius, and Kraven the Hunter. * Inspired by other popular teen drama shows such as ''Smallville, Riverdale, and 13 Reasons Why. ''However, the show works to appeal to adults as well, since 67% of viewers are between the ages of 24-55, according to a recent poll.